Losing It
by Takari Blade
Summary: Kiba and the pack have found a strange forest, the scent of the Flower Maiden is all over it. When Kiba finds a 10 foot bug which he calls the Flower Maiden, the rest of the pack start to wonder if thier friend has gone crazy.


This is the first fanfic that I've written, so try to find at least some good parts.

I do not own Wolf's Rain. There are no pairings.

Chapter 1: Search for Cheza

It was another scorching hot day for the four wolves. No one wanted to continue, but Kiba insisted that if they found the Flower Maiden, they would find paradise.

"Kiba, we've been looking for this Flower Maiden for days and we haven't even found a scent!" Toboe complained. "Can't we at least stop for a while?" Everyone stopped and stared at the sky. It was mid afternoon and it seemed that everyone minute Toboe had to say something.

"Stop whining! If you think we can stop just because of you, then I assume you know where this stupid person is!" Tsume growled, making Toboe feel somewhat guilty. "If you haven't noticed, just past that hill is some trees! If you look hard enough, maybe you'll find her!" Tsume started walking faster, he did not want to be the last in line so he could hear the runt's 'great ideas'.

Nearing the trees, the pack noticed that there were two different trails. Both could be leading out, but only one leading to the Flower Maiden.

"I say we go to the right!" Hige exclaimed. "It seems less dark and I know that the runt just loves the dark, don't you?" Getting a scowl from Toboe, Hige continued. "I mean, darker paths always lead to darker places. But then again-"

"I've heard quite enough. Just to get you out of my ear, we are going to each take a different entrance. Tsume, you and Hige can go the darker way. Me and Toboe will go the other way." Kiba thought he made the right decision, Taking Toboe instead of Tsume.

Taking another glance at Kiba, Tsume started walking off to the left, leaving Hige behind to catch up. Like Kiba, Tsume was thinking that Hige would be better to cope with then Toboe. Unfortunately, both of them were wrong.

After 5 minutes, Kiba found out how wrong he had been. Toboe never stopped talking. He would say anything that came to his mind first.

"Kiba? What if we don't find the Flower Maiden here? Do you think she could be around here, and if she is, would we know? Kiba? Are you listening?" Toboe had finally figured out that Kiba had just stopped listening to him for the past two days. Suddenly the pups eyes got bigger. "Kiba! What if we can't find Tsume and Hige again and we get lost here? What if we can't find our way out again? Would Tsume look for us? Kiba? Kiba!" Toboe was trying to find a way to get Kiba's attention, when he stopped walking.

"Toboe, did you hear that?" Toboe looked around, remembering what Hige told him about ghosts still haunting forests. "Come on, we have to keep moving. . . . Do you smell that?" Kiba ran forward leaving Toboe stumbling behind.

Meanwhile. . .

"Tsume, don't you ever eat anything? I mean, that one time we found a deer, you didn't eat anything. And the time before that, you left. Of course, I ate it your part, but that isn't the point." Hige was trying to start a conversation when he heard a sound. Someone was running towards them from the right.

"Must be some humans, but I don't smell anything." The sound got fainter as it got farther up ahead. "Follow it!" The two wolves ran toward the sound, when suddenly the trees stopped coming. Caught by surprise, the wolves collided with something else.

As Kiba and Toboe were knocked down by the collision, Kiba noticed a lady with short hair and white clothes being eaten by a 10-foot tall beetle. 'The Flower Maiden! If that's her. . . ! I've seen her before! Her name. . . Cheza, that was it!' Kiba shook himself off, looking at who crashed into him.

"What was that?" Toboe asked, rubbing his head. "Oh, Tsume! When did you get here? I was just wondering if we would find you again and here you are! I'm so glad we didn't get lost, aren't you?"

"You ran into me, stupid. I'll cut you some slack, considering I had just been through with Porky over here." Tsume growled at the two wolves who just managed to get themselves off the ground.

Just then, the 10-foot bug came crashing through the tall hedges that were in front of them. With a roar for a battle cry, it came dashing towards them.

"Cheza!" Kiba yelled, pointing at the creature. Hige and Toboe turned at stared at their friend. Had he finally gone nuts looking for this Maiden? If this bug was considered a flower, they did not want to stick around and see what he thought paradise was like.

". . . I'm leaving before I try to kill this 'Cheza the Flower Maiden'." Tsume walked right past the creature who was running quite slowly considering it had just ate the real Cheza.

Well, that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Try not to point out every single mistake and problem you don't like. If you have to, then find one good thing about it. My first fanfic, remember. If enough people like it, I might start taking ideas for another story.The next chapter will be slightly more interesting.

Please wait for the next chapter! Chapter 2: Chezas and Wolves


End file.
